


Drag Tales

by chachkisalpaca



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Biadore, Cinderella based, F/F, F/M, Lesbian AU, also trixie is there for a hot minute, idk yet but i liked this thematic, pearlet, probably the begining of a series?, warning for pearl being the biggest dumb baby ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 07:44:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15214415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chachkisalpaca/pseuds/chachkisalpaca
Summary: Sometimes the princess doesn't end with the prince, sometimes, she ends with her dumb fairy godmother.





	Drag Tales

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) I have no idea what this is. It just came to my mind after watching Cinderella for the tenth time with my little niece.
> 
> 2.) No shade intende to the queens I use for portraying the step mother and step sisters, I just... Needed someone, you know?
> 
> 3.) As you already know I'm a feedback hoe and any opinion is welcome.

Little Violet knew quite a few things about life, one, it took a pout and some puppy eyes to get what she wanted, two, money was never a problem for them, three, being an only child meant she was the spoiled baby of the house, and she liked it that way, four, mom was dying. It wasn't really that hard to get, the constant visit from the doctors, the medicines, the silent cries from her father in the night, her mother's cold hands and the lack of live in her eyes could mean just one thing; her mom was ready to go to the after like the preacher always talked about in the mass.

It didn't surprise Violet (but it did hurt her) when her father asked her to put on a black dress and brush her hair by herself, since her mother wouldn't do it anymore. She remembers the day of her mother's wake as the most stressful and painful in her short life, even when she knew this would happen eventually, she just didn't expect it to be so soon, less than all being caught so off guard. But she was nine years old, and despite being so intelligent and perceptive, she was, in the end, a kid who needed her mother. Her father, apparently, thought the same, due to the fact that three months after his wife's passing, he was married again.

Lady Ginger was... A choice. She was a two times widow with two girls of the same age as Violet, Kennedy and Katya, Kennedy being older for just one year. Lady Ginger was mean, constantly invited her friends to drink tea and talk shit, but the worst part were her daughters. The girls were as mean towards Violet as her mother, Katya usually was more gentle to her though. Kennedy was the big deal; she was always moody, shouting her orders and believing she was the best just for being the older one. Violet often wondered what her father saw in Lady Ginger to make him want to marry her, while she tried on her multiple clothes and shoes her father brought her from his many trips.

One thing that would never change, was Violet's bratty attitude and sarcastic comments when she didn't like something. Specially the day Lady Ginger moved in with Kennedy and Katya, “politely” asking the little girl to give her room to them, since it was the biggest one and her daughters didn't like the other rooms. She said no, and God there was a lot of screaming that day. They never took away nothing from her, and if they dared to even stand in front of her door, she would scream and demand them to leave. Lady Ginger was getting tired of Violet, and now she wasn't even trying to hide it. Violet would be a big stone in the road once she worked her plans out.

It happened one morning, while her father was leaving to one of his trips again; he fell from the horse, when his head hit the hard ground he was already dead. Nobody knew how or why (except, that Ginger knew how and why), and Violet screamed like never before in her life and cried until her eyes ran out of tears. This wasn't happening, there was no way her father was dead and now she was alone with the three witches. It was a nightmare, a bad, bad nightmare. None of this was actually happening and she would wake up in any moment in her soft bed with silk blankets.

She did woke up in her soft bed, wrapped in silk blankets with her stuffed animals around her, but it was the day of her father's wake. Lady Ginger was shouting orders and the annoying laughs from Kennedy and Katya came from the hallway. She buried her face in the pillow, swallowing the tears. They were singing a song about her being now an orphan, something about karma and how her mom always got what she wanted. The sadness was replaced for anger, and she swore to every existing God she would make Lady Ginger suffer for breaking into her house and trying to replace her mother.

And Violet fulfilled her promise; Lady Ginger tried to transform her into the house maid, firing the other servants and giving Violet the hardest choirs, once she turned thirteen. She also tried to take her dresses, shoes, jewelry and bedroom away, but it was nearly as impossible. If there was something Lady Ginger would never change, was her cocky, petty, bratty attitude. Fighting with Violet was like fighting with a Lion, and Kennedy and Ginger ended up doing the house choirs, until they eventually hired back some servants. The will had something to do also, it stated that Violet was the heir of the house and fortune of the Chachki family, and the lawyer would exclude Ginger and her daughters from it if the girl told him she didn't like the way they treated her.

Years passed and Violet grew to be a beautiful, sassy girl. Her treatmentfor with Lady Ginger never changed, actually, it got worst with the time. Ginger made her move her things to the tower they used as decoration, so her old room was finally free for Kennedy and Katya. It didn't bother her that much though, the tower was bigger and with better looks, so it was the only decision Ginger made she didn't disagree with. In addition, she didn't have to hear her step sisters morning yells to the servants and now nobody disturbed her to wake up. Except the annoying birds that came to sing in her window as soon as the sun appeared in the sky.

Something that remain as same as the first day was her relationship with her step sisters. Violet would often walk into the dining room in the mornings and greet her beloved sisters with a sarcastic comment and an eye roll, not that they didn't reply back, which they did.

“Good morning, Satan's baby,” Kennedy would mumble, and Katya would laugh out loud and second what she said.

“Morning, gold diggers that live from my fortune,” with a lash flutter and an innocent smile, Violet would sit as far as she could from them while she heard their grumbles. “What's for today? Do you guys have to clean the stables? Hope you don't trip, Felicia just had her baby and there's that sticky thing all around the stable.” She gave them a wink, ignoring their groaning and curses.

Someone more pissed than Kennedy and Katya, was probably the king of Dragopolis. RuPaul had to give up his throne at some moment, he was already old and exhausted, but his son, Roy, would never put a feet on the castle, due to his constant trips and alleged adventures. RuPaul wanted Roy to take charge of the kingdom, see him marry a princess or a courtesan, he didn't care at this point; even a plebeian would make it for him as long as his son was married. RuPaul wanted to see a new generation grow, follow his steps and die in peace knowing his legacy was untouched.

He called his counselor, Michelle Visage, early in the morning asking when Roy would came back from his trip.

“He arrives tomorrow, probably between the morning and the afternoon,” she informed, then, an idea came to RuPaul's mind.

“Michelle, ask all of our personal to decorate the palace and the chefs to prepare a feast, we are throwing a ball for the prince's arrival!” he exclaimed, getting up from his seat. Michelle raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

“Are you sure this isn't other of your plans for getting him a wife? This is the third ball we're trowing in the month and we're running out of-”

“I don't care! I will throw as many balls we need to throw until he gets a wife!” Michelle sighed, she was RuPaul's best friend from almost all their lives, but she knew when to admit the king was being stupid.

“Ru, you can't force love, he has to find it himself,” she began with her usual preach, Ru rolled his eyes, “you know how is Roy's character, he wont marry a woman he barely knows, less than all to please you, after all, you two are not in the best terms if I may remind you.” She pointed out, RuPaul rolled his eyes once again as a groan escaped his mouth.

“I know, I know, but I'm the king and he shall do what I order!” he exclaimed, Michelle mocked him by repeating his words in a high pitched tone. “Just, just do as I say!” Visage sighed and took notes, it would be an interesting ball.

“Do I invite all the courtesans and nearby princesses?” she asked, with a tired tone. Ru thought about it for a moment, and nodded, but added:

“Yes. And extend the invitation to all the single women in town, regardless of their social position, whose ages are the same or under as my son.” Michelle raised an eyebrow, not convinced, but wrote it down anyway.

She made a bow and headed towards the entrance. _Oh, boy, nothing good will come out of this._ She thought, as she informed the servants of the King's orders. The rest of the day, the palace was a mess of running people, food, decorations and headaches for Michelle. By the afternoon, all the town was aware of the big ball soon to be celebrated. All town except Violet.

Violet was in her tower, playing dress up and reading as she always did, with the company of her cat, Frankie. She wouldn't usually come down from her tower unless it was important, Lady Ginger and her daughters knew this, so when Katya came back from the market, saying the king invited all the women of the town to the upcoming ball in name of the prince, not for one second they thought about telling Violet. The little bitch had the same, if not more, amount of money than the king, why would she need to marry the prince? Ginger saw the perfect opportunity for one of her daughters to get into the palace as the new princess, and only God knows how much of Violet's fortune they spend that day in the market buying dresses and jewelry.

Although, they didn't ran away with it so easily; Violet had a sixth sense that made her feel when her money was being used by Ginger or her step-sisters. The feeling was immense this time, so she knew the three of them went shopping. As soon as she saw the Chachki caravan enter the house when the moon was already lightning the sky, with probably the three witches inside, Violet stormed down the tower and confronted them.

“Have you been shopping?” she asked, ironically. She saw the bags they held and knew the logo of them very well, it was her favorite designer in the entire village. Ginger smiled, so cynically it almost made Violet puke.

“Actually, we been, for a ball you're not invited.” The redhead informed, Katya and Kennedy giggled behind her mother's back. Violet raised an eyebrow, she was always invited to high society parties, specially the ones from the palace.

“Me? Not invited to a party? You must be kidding me. I bet you just don't want my beauty to overshadow those ogres you call daughters,” she said, haughtily, Ginger groaned and mumbled a curse under her breath. Kennedy and Katya insulted her back, but their mother shushed them.

Lady Ginger approached Violet in long, quick steps, before she could even react, Ginger slapped the girl across her face and made her step back. Violet frowned, this was the first time someone dared to hit her, and Ginger was in no way going to get away with it.

“Do you realize the stupidity you just made? My money will be no longer shared with you two and by the end of this month you three can bet you'll be out of this house!” Chachki exclaimed, the redhead laughed, truly believing either Katya or Kennedy would charm the prince and get into the palace in a blink.

“You know what? Do whatever the fuck you want, little brat! I've had enough of having to stand you so I could live at the expense of your fortune, waiting the exact moment to get rid of you, just like I got rid of your father!” Violet's heart dropped. Was she for real? Did Ginger actually kill her father? The anger consumed Violet, while she clenched her jaw. “I don't need you anymore.” Ginger grabbed Violet's wrist and dragged her towards the door that conduced to the tower's stairs, the girl fought and shouted as hard as she could, but Ginger threw it inside anyway. “Bye, bitch.”

Ginger locked the door, dropping the key somewhere. Violet yelled until her throat hurt and her fists got tired of slamming the door. She couldn't believe it, after so many years of letting those witches live in her house, waste her money and use her old bedroom, that's how they payed her! _Ungrateful bitches_ , she thought, going upstairs, _Ginger should face the law for what she did! This is not- this- my lawyer will have some interesting things to say to them._ Violet mentally ranted, as she entered to her room. She had to find a way to escape and kick those witches out of her house, if only she wasn't trapped there...

Suddenly, there was a sparkle coming from one of the corners of her room, she narrowed her eyes, trying to see where did it come from, the sparkle grew and light covered the entire place, Violet had to close her eyes for a second, until she heard some coughs.

“Oh, shit, coming out from a wall was a bad idea, my ass is full of splinters now,” she heard a feminine voice complain, she opened her eyes and her heart dropped again as she saw the woman standing in the middle of her room.

It was a short, skinny girl. Violet could distinguish her blue eyes from meters, her hair was blonde and long, wore in lots of braids, she had an hourglass shape and her dress didn't do anything but show it off. Her dress was white, the fabric seemed to be silk, but it was see through; she could see the stranger's underwear, the gown had a weird shape (for the era, at least); there was a cut in her right leg, exposing her skin and she wore no corset, instead, she had a gold belt wrapped around her waist, cinching it as much as possible, her stilettos matched the belt and she held a gold stick in her left hand.

To sum up, the woman was beautiful. Probably, even more beautiful than Violet, and the dark haired girl couldn't help but feel her knees weak.

“Who... Who are you?” she asked, out of breath. The blonde smiled to her, now remembering what was she doing here.

“I'm your fairy godmother! I'm here to take you to that ball, girl.” She waved her stick in the air and some sparkles came out of it, Violet would have been skeptical, if it wasn't for the fact she just appeared out of nowhere in a cloud of glitter. “My name's Pearl and I'm still on training, so don't ask if I know what I'm doing, 'cause the answer is no,” she warned, pressing her magic wand in her chest. Violet nodded.

“How did you get here so quickly? My step-mother just told me she isn't going to let me go and-” Pearl interrupted her, looking around.

“The answer to everything is magic. How do I know certain things? Magic. How do I get to somewhere in seconds? Magic. How did I end up being a fairy godmother? I don't know myself.” The blonde shrugged, letting herself fall in the bed, she knew right away this bitch was rich, she could get a good tip if she helped well the girl. “Are you ready for a big ass transformation, Lady Trixie?” The room went silent for seconds that felt like hours.

Trixie? The next door neighbor with the terrible fashion taste that liked dad jokes? _You gotta be kidding me._

“My name is Violet,” she clarified, and Pearl slapped herself mentally. Shit, she had confused her costumers again. She saw by the window the house next door, it also had a tower and another blonde girl was by the window, singing with some birds. _Shit shit shit,_ Pearl panicked, they had warned her that if she made another mistake, she was out. She turned to see Violet, mumbling an apology.

“I have to go, sorry girl,” and with a puff she wasn't there anymore. Violet ran towards the window and saw how Trixie ran inside as the same light that lighted her room up lighted hers now.

 _Great,_ she thought, sitting on the ground, _The stupid girl next door steals my chance to get out of this tower... Wait, I think it's viceversa._ She made a tongue pop, Violet didn't care who needed Pearl the most, she just wanted to get out and go to the damn ball. She liked to party and have a good time, since she was usually trapped all day in a house without love, full of nasty people.

The night went slowly, and so did the next day. For the first time in years, she heard the cackling from her step-sisters room. They laughed so loud her eardrums nearly explode, they talked about dresses and necklaces, jewelry and shoes; the ball seemed to be an important one, and Violet wondered who would have the nerve to exclude her from the guests list. She rolled between her sheets and hided her face in a pillow, cursing every human alive.

“Watch out that mouth, hun,” Violet heard Pearl's voice again, and she got up excited. The fairy was standing in front of her bed with the same dress, using her magic wand as a nail file. Pearl turned to see her, with an annoyed expression, “I got tired of miss dad jokes and decided to come back with you, if someone asks, your name is now Trixie Mattel, your step mother obliges you to be a maid ever since your father died and your step sisters are shit.” Pearl sat on the edge of the bed, going back to file her nails.

Violet raised an eyebrow, that sounded oddly familiar. She ignored it, crawling towards Pearl. “Will you take me to the ball?” her eyes sparkled like never before, and Pearl felt something weird on her stomach, probably that weird sandwich Trixie made her.

The blonde nodded. “Yup, we will make you the prettiest hoe out there! The prince will fall for you as soon as he sees you.” Deep inside it bothered her so much to give Violet to a man that was, according to the whispers between the other fairy godmothers, an asshole. It was her work though, and she couldn't go against the rules.

Violet gasped, covering her mouth with her palm.

“Wait, it's a royal ball?! And the prince will be there?!” she freaked out, and Pearl sighed, while she nodded. Violet faked a heave, “ew, no thanks, I know him pretty well. My friend Adore is in love with him since forever, I honestly don't know why, but let the girl be happy,” she waved her hand, diminishing importance, “just get my step mother and sisters out of my house, give me back the money they spent on whatever they bought and get me a wife, please.” She ranted, heading to her closet.

Pearl blinked several times, before she processed Violet's words. Was she really turning down the offer of being a princess? And- and was she asking Pearl to get her a wife?! Shit, did she mistake the story? Wasn't this the story of that girl named Cinderella or whatever, that wanted to go to a ball but ended up with her dress ripped apart? Wasn't Cinderella straight?

She stared at Violet, waiting for her to say it was a joke. But it didn't happen, and Violet was growing impatient.

“Haven't you heard me?” she demanded, stamping her feet on the ground. _Oh, so she's also a bratty girl, huh?,_ she smirked, waving her magic wand and mumbling spellings. Some sparkles came out of it, Violet raised an eyebrow, annoyed, “that's it? You're done?”

“Yup,” Pearl answered, with simplicity. Rocking herself back and forth in the bed, Violet was going to say something else, but she interrupted her, “and, we're going to the ball.” The dark haired woman groaned, what a dumb fairy godmother ended up with her.

“I don't want to go, I told you.”

“But you're not going alone,” Pearl replied, now playing with her wand, “I'm coming with you.”

Violet was skeptical, bringing a fairy to a ball? Specially, someone like Pearl? Not sure about it. Before she could reply, Pearl waved her wand and Violet's clothes were completely changed, so did hers. A playful smile crossed Pearl's lips.

“And no, you're not getting out of this.”

Pearl made them a gold caravan, transformed some animals into humans and convinced Violet this was a good idea. Truth is Pearl missed partying with her whole life, there was nothing she enjoyed more than embarrass people when drunk, she wondered if Violet was of that type of people, and smiled at the possibilities the night offered them.

Arriving the palace you could tell it was a big celebration; the voices could be heard even from the entrance and the smell of food made Violet's stomach twist. Damn, she was so hungry she could eat the entire buffet alone. She hurried Pearl to the ballroom by grabbing her wrist and running through the hallways. The blonde enjoyed the look (not the palace, actually), and let Violet guide her. The voices got louder with every step they took, until they finally were on the ballroom. The prince was standing in the back of the room, with an immense line of girls in front of him.

 _Poor guy,_ Violet thought, heading to a table full of food, with Pearl following her.

“This just doesn't make sense!” RuPaul complained, Michelle rolled her eyes as she took a sip from her wine. “We brought every town girl, princess and courtesan! There's no way he doesn't like at least one girl!” Visage wanted to laugh and make a sarcastic comment, but if she did probably RuPaul would give her job to Merle again, so she just judged her king in silence.

Roy had already met more than the half of the women in the ball, and yet, nothing happened. He wasn't interested in meeting his wife this way, though, he was more the romantic type. He used to have furtive romances with women he met during his trips, and this just wasn't how he did things. He yawned, looking exhausted just to annoy his father. The spokesman announced two girls more of the same family, and he wondered how desperate their fathers were to get into the palace.

“Katya and Kennedy Minj, daughters of Lady Ginger Minj,” Roy raised an eyebrow, there was no way they were sisters, at least, not from the same father. He kept his mouth shut and did a small bow to the girls, thanking them for their presence. Ginger was biting a napkin, trying not to curse. _Come on! I already fought with the little bitch! Don't tell me he doesn't like none of them,_ a cold line of sweat went down her back, she owed Violet some apologies if she didn't want to be homeless.

As soon as the Minj girls walked away and he looked up, he lost the ability of breathing. He had just seen the most gorgeous girl in the ball, and he was going to dance with her. With long dark hair, hourglass shape, skin as white as marble, wearing a purple dress full of sparkles and ribbons, she looked more like a doll rather than an actual person. He started to walk in his direction, and RuPaul held back a scream of happiness, _Finally!_ He thought, while Roy approached Violet. Violet was talking to Pearl about how shitty her life was until someone tapped her shoulder. She turned back to see the prince, not impressed, she turned to see Pearl again.

Roy raised an eyebrow and tapped her shoulder again, this time Violet starred at him, waiting for him to speak. “My lady, would you like to dance this piece with me?” he asked, and the woman panicked. Adore was somewhere in the room, she knew it, and knew how much she would have liked to dance with him. She thought how badass would be to reject the prince in his own ball, then, saw the look Ru was giving to her and re-thought it. Violet made a bow and accepted his hand. She turned to see Pearl one last time and mumbled an 'I'm sorry'.

Pearl frowned and took a long sip from her glass of wine, men ruined everything, she thought. She was about to ask Violet to dance, until he came and spoiled everything, the blonde wondered why out of all the women in the room he had to choose Violet. She looked around, and what she saw were bitter, angry girls looking at Violet, a chuckle escaped from her mouth, now she got it. A redhead woman suddenly appeared by her side and poured herself a big glass of wine.

“Wow, slow it down, girl, you will have a headache tomorrow,” she joked, taking another sip from hers. The redhead drank her glass in one sip, and Pearl whistled. “Yup, hungover assured for you.”

“I don't care,” Ginger snapped, looking at Violet's direction, Pearl understood immediately what was happening.

“Oh, so the problem is that girl. Don't worry, sis, she's not interested in the prince” she comforted the stranger, the redhead chuckled, pouring another glass for her.

“Oh, really? I've raised that girl, I know better than anyone how much of a bratty, gold digger she is,” it was a lie, except for the bratty part. Violet had money enough for not work a single day in her life, she didn't need the prince. Pearl raised an eyebrow, connected some cables and knew this woman was Violet's terrible step-mother.

“You're her step mother? How fun! I'm her godmother, Pearl” Ginger looked from head to toe the girl, she wouldn't admit she was kinda jealous for how young the woman looked, “and it's my pleasure to inform you, yours and your daughters' dresses and jewels will disappear at midnight, enjoy the ball!” she then walked away, looking for Violet. Ginger stood there, trying to process what she just heard.

Did this meant Violet would come back at their home at midnight, throw her things away and remove them from the will? Shit shit shit, that little brat! Ginger tried to calm down, she wasn't capable, right? Right...?

Speaking of what Violet was and wasn't capable of, she surely wasn't capable of stand being alone with Roy. As if it was some type of bad strategy, he made her prance all the way to the royal gardens, now being alone. Some guards closed the doors behind them and she was already panicking. Oh, honey, not her lesbian ass. Whatever they thought they were wrong, and Violet better ran for her life before he tried something. Roy wanted to held hands but she kept pushing him away, the prince was confused, why this girl wasn't melting over his touch? This was unusual, he thought.

Pearl looked them from the distance, an advantage of having the magic by her side it's that she could do whatever she wanted and charm who she wanted. She had to make sure Violet was still alive, so she followed them by being invisible to the people around, including the duo. She had grabbed a plate of appetizers and walked towards them. Violet looked uncomfortable and Roy was trying too hard, she shook her head, licking her fingers, this wasn't a good match, and her costumer could use some help. After Roy tried to steal a kiss from her for the second time, Pearl froze him and made herself visible for Violet.

The dark haired girl gasped in surprise, clearly not expecting that, and sighed in relief. “Have you been there all the time?” she asked, Pearl nodded, offering her an appetizer, Violet accepted it.

“All the time, baby,” a teasing smile appeared on her lips, Violet rolled her eyes, “do you want to get out of here? I met your step mother and she's mad at you.”

“My step mother is the least thing that worries me right now,” she pointed with her head the frozen body of the prince, “what are we going to do with him?” that was a good question. Pearl thought about it for a second, while she ate more appetizers. An idea came to her mind.

“Don't you have a friend that's madly in love with him? Adore maybe?” she wondered, Violet smiled and nodded, Pearl pulled out her magic wand, “I can make her take your place, but I can't erase memories so she will have to come up with a good excuse,” Pearl warned, Violet shrugged, as long as she could out of there, she didn't mind. “Okay. I need her entire name.”

“Adore Delano,” Violet was quick to reply, a chuckle escaped from Pearl's mouth.

“Delano? Like, Del-anus?” the younger girl rolled her eyes, what a dork.

“Just focus!” she demanded, the blonde raised her hands, as a peace symbol.

Pearl mumbled a few things, waved her wand a couple of times and Adore appeared surrounded by sparks, looking completely confused. Violet gave Pearl a high five, before answering to Adore's questions. They told her everything was fine but she didn't want the prince, so she was giving her a free pass to have time with him and she better use it well.

“But- but how did I end up here?! I was talking to Gia and then-” Pearl interrupted her, having her wand.

“Don't worry girl, I will do my thing and she will forget it. Now, are you taking our offer yes or no?” she wanted to know, with some doubt, Adore nodded. How she could not accept it? It was the prince, she was kind of thankful for Violet to lend him to her. “Fine. Sit there and act brand new if he asks where did Violet go, peace, we're out.” Pearl grabbed Violet's hand as she cast on themselves an invisibility spell. Adore panicked when she saw the prince unfroze.

“Didn't you say you can't erase memories?” Violet questioned with a smirk, as they made their way back to the ballroom. Pearl shrugged, laughing softly.

“Did you want her to accept?” she fired back, the younger girl sighed, she was right. Although she was sure they were getting into a big mess, it was okay, Pearl could do a lot of things with her wand and she surely had a spell for getting out of messes.

They passed by Violet's step-mother and sisters, just as the clock of the tower announced the midnight. They starred for a moment to see how their gowns and fancy jewels disappeared, and laughed along with the courtesans when they exited the room running to their caravan. Violet gave Pearl a high five, while they danced, still being invisible, and with Pearl holding the plate of appetizers in her hand.

Although it wasn't a conventional ending for a fairy godmother, her costumer didn't marry the prince and it was other girl that ended up with him (for the matter, it wasn't her original costumer, just a random girl she ended up with after mistaking the house), on the bright side, Violet was Adore's bridesmaid in her wedding with Roy, Ginger and her daughters went back to their little house in the middle of the countryside, leaving Violet and her fortune alone. And, in fact, since she felt so alone, Pearl ended up living with her; she was fulfilling Violet's wish of having a wife, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY I'M BAD AT ENDING STORIES. I'm not satisfied with the last paragaph but... Anyway, who doesn't love lesbian disneys au? I been thinking about making a series of one-shots with Disney classic tales adapted with pearlet or some other ships! :D Maybe I will, I liked writing this one haha.
> 
> Come talk to me on tumblr! I promise I'm nice <3 https://chachkisalpaca.tumblr.com/ask


End file.
